Broken Reality
by GoddessOTU
Summary: Unfortunately, life is not the perfect fairytale she had once dreamed about... [KairiCentric, PostKHII]


_Author's Notes: Yay! I've finally uploaded my first fanfic! Definitely exciting for me. Anyway, here's a little idea that popped into my head as a "what if" kind of thing. It's post-KH, Kairi-centric, and is one side of what could've happened once they all got back home.  
Enjoy! Comments would be very appreciated!  
Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish…_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_

**Broken Reality**

It wasn't _supposed_ to end like this. No. It was _supposed_ to be the perfect fairytale ending at the end of every story. The knight in shining armor always rides in valiantly on his white horse and sweeps you off your feet, carrying you away into the sunset so you can live happily ever after. That's how it's _supposed _to happen. If only fairytales were real. If only they really did come true, and you really could live happily ever after. If only, if only, if only.

Fairytales don't have pain. Fairytales don't have loss. Fairytales don't end in tragedy. They are happy and carefree, nothing bad can happen. And, even if something bad does happen, it's always forgotten later. Later, when the bliss is overwhelming and everything is perfect.

Perfect is easy in a fairytale. When everything goes the right way and everyone's happy. Except maybe for the mean old witch. But she was never nice in the first place, so she wasn't meant to have a happy ending. She's the evil you must overcome before your knight can whisk you away and you never have to worry about anything ever again. Those are the unwritten rules. You defeat the evil, you get your handsome prince, and then you live happily ever after. That's how it's _supposed_ to work. It just has to happen like that, dammit.

Nothing's _supposed_ to go horrible wrong and change everything. It's unreal. The plan isn't _supposed_ to change. It should just stay the way it is, all perfect and shiny. No cracks, no blemishes, nothing to take away from the untainted white light it gives off. The light is much to strong for any darkness or evil that could even try to envelop it.  
At least, that's the way it is in fairytales.

In a sharp contrast to the enchanting fairytales is the real world. The real world is where everyone really lives and only dreams about the things in fairytales, hoping that someday it might happen to them. And when something terrible happens, the first thought is that it will turn out alright, because that's how it always happens in fairytales. Sometimes it might, but, most likely, it won't happen exactly as you planned.

Just when you think everything is fine, and everything is so perfect, things drastically change. No longer are you sitting on the beach with your friends, having races and lounging in the sun and surf. No longer can you go to the island and just sit, enjoying each other's company, talking about whatever it is you want to do later, or be at peace with a comfortable silence. It started out as a lovely fairy tale, and you think it's _supposed_ to stay like this. You never think, that in one night, your entire life can change.

The three of you are separated. And it takes a while before you can be reunited. But, eventually, your prince comes to save you and, guess what, you are finally home again. Just like the fairytales. But wait, he doesn't come home with you. No, he still needs to find the third, the one who was locked away in the darkness. That's not _supposed_ to happen. You are all _supposed_ to return home together.

But this isn't a fairytale. No, it's far from it. So now you get to sit at home, all alone, trying to get through each day, waiting for their return. But you're a princess dammit, you're not _supposed _to wait alone, you should have your prince and your happily ever after.

So you go after them, thinking that if the three of you are together again, then everything will be fine, and nothing can go wrong. And when you finally are reunited, it's just like old times. It's all hugs and smiles, as if nothing in the world could keep you apart. But there's something lingering underneath those smiles. There's something about their laughs that just aren't quite the same as you remember them. Something that's not found in any fairytale.

No, this is only found in real life. Where there's pain, and sorrow; regret and guilt. Feelings that those captivating fairytales wouldn't even begin to have. And it hurts. It really does. Because, even though you don't want to admit it, or even think about it, you know it will never be the same. Nothing will ever be like it once was. The feelings won't ever go away. Sure, they may fade, but they'll always be there. Just under the surface, waiting for a moment of weakness so they can make themselves clear again.

So you tell yourself you won't be weak. You have to be there for your two best friends. You have to support them, and help them get through the rough times. After all, that's what friends are for, right? That's what it's _supposed _to be like. You can't let those awful feelings show anymore. You have to be strong, and hide what remains beneath the shallow surface.

It's all to soon that the chilling realization is that it's much easier said then done. How are you supposed to sit there and smile, and pretend that nothing is wrong. You tell yourself you should be happy. Your two best friends are finally back and the three of you are together. But it's just not the same. Nothing is the same, and it never will be. They are both hurting, you can tell from the shadows in their smiles and the darkness that flickers across their eyes. Those things were never seen before.

Not only do you have to sit back and watch your two best friends suffer, but you can't do anything about it. Sure, you've tried to help, but what can really help them? They've been through something to intense to just talk about and get over. All of you have seen things and done things you will never forget. And you all know that. There's nothing that can erase the past. It hurts, but you know it's true. The memories eat away and devour what's left of your façade. But you're _supposed_ to be strong and happy. You try and try, but it seems like an impossible endeavor.

So, what happens in that fairytale ending? The prince and the never-ending happiness? For other princesses maybe. But not for you. Unfortunately, your fairytale took a wrong turn somewhere along the way and was tainted by the darkness that one awful night which seems so long ago. And now you sit and wonder how things could've been different. How things could've stayed the same, like they were _supposed _to be. Perfect like the fairytales you grew up hearing, and were maybe almost living. But this isn't a fairytale, is it?


End file.
